Forgotten Blood
by LilacDanielleMalfoy
Summary: Amor'e an orphan since she was an infant..lives with the Malfoy's, She is falling for Draco...and found out she was Harry Potter's Cousin!Story filled with romance...some dracoginny action and many great adventures R


Disclaimer : All Characters except for amore and a few others belong to J.K. Rowlings .

Prologue:

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it I am going to finally meet my cousin,I have never met him before. I heard what happened from my parents,who disowned me when i wasnt even a month old.See the reason why they disowned me is because i was born with a heart-shaped birth mark,my grandmother recognized it,it was also found on Aunt Lily,My parent as you have already guessed, are Petunia and Vernon Dursley. When my grandmother spoke of Aunt Lily and what her birth mark meant, my parents looked at me with disgust. After a couple week they had found an orphanage to take me in, secretly hiding me away ,as not to let out their secret. When i was 11 the orphanage Headmistress recieved my letter from Durmstrang,she had already known about the wizarding world for 25 years, she has many kids that come and go to Durmstrang. I didnt know until that night after all the children had gone to bed.She came to me and explained the situation.I was to go to Durmstrang as a witch.I was shocked and excited. Then she explained to me about how i had parents who disowned me and what had happened to Aunt Lily and Uncle James,and how thier son(my cousin) became the Boy Who Lived.After this i became fascinated with finding and meeting Harry, I after all had to know why had he been kept with my parent and they didnt want me. Thats when I began my 1st year at Durmstrang.It was uneventful.I had heard from students there that Harry had yet again defeated He Who Must Not Be Named.My 2nd year was yet again uneventful...I was top girl in my year excelling in all my subjects accept Divination.Again I heard of Harry,and how he had defeated Salazaar Slytherin's Basilisk...I began fearing that one day Harry would lose his life.And that I would never meet my own blood.My 3rd year I met Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Draco and I didnt exactly see eye to eye but i made sacrifices, because he knew of Harry,most of it was him ranting about how The Boy Wonder(as Draco put it) was ruining his life and how he always had to be the hero. Draco also told me of the nasty little trick he played on Harry,when he and his goons dressed as dementors to make Harry fall off his broom. Draco made me his confidante..he confided in me as if I were a living diary.And I basically was.My 4th year Lucius Malfoy had bribed the Headmistress and I went to live with the Malfoy family.It wasnt as bad as it had seemed, thier mansion was lovely,the inside i had expected to be a torture chamber of some sort but it was a very lovely mansion inside-out.I was given a large,enchanting room next to Draco at his request. The room was like in a dream. Beautiful scarlet red drape covering windows that had a view of the grounds,a large antique canopy bed with silver and green lining,a wardrobe that had to be at least 100years old,and yet it was still as beautiful as can be,a vanity,that matched the canopy and , there was a painting of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Draco explained to me the rules that his father had laid down for the house. 1. supper starts at 7:00pm promptly,and breakfast at 7:00am.2.no one is allowed in the study in the right wing. and 3.never ever ever disturb Lucius whilst he is in his study.with or without company. Needless to say i would obey thes simple rules,for i was very greatful that they had taken me in. Draco and I had become closer over the summer.I had to finish out my 5th year at Durmstrang also hearing of The Tri-Wizard tournament that had taken place.Harry had almost been killed.I was very worried.Why had He Who Must Not Be Named gotten so close.Then Draco had explained to me the events of 5th year at Hogwarts.After school had let out,I came home to find Narcissa crying.Draco was in a fit of rage for hour telling me of how he was going to kill Harry for locking his father in Azkaban.During that summer,Narcissa told me she was transfering me to Hogwarts so I could be with Draco to keep him out of trouble,for his own sake.Needless to say I was so excited the day was coming forth that I would get to meet Harry.Draco and I remained close almost like kin..I had started to think that I had feelings beyond that of friendship. That summer Draco and I grew closer than ever. He told me that he hoped I would be sorted into Slytherin. And that I would make the quidditch team. Then August 30th we went to Diagon Alley to get Draco and my books and supplies for the school year.I was fitted into newer robes,and finished all our shopping before lunch.Draco had surprised me with a beautiful sapphire necklace which his forbade me to ever take off. He said he would tell me later why. September 1st we went to Kings Crossing to board the Hogwarts Express.There Draco had led me to a private compartment. He told me he didn't want anyone bothering us. There that day of September 1st aboard the Hogwart's Express, Draco Malfoy confessed his love for me. He had told me he had never trusted or loved someone as much as I. He also told me that as long as I wear this necklace,that i would always know of his love. He also asked me if I felt the same and I had told him that I wasnt sure.He accepted it.No protesting no face of heartbreak.I knew every face,smirk,and smile that Draco had,see thats the good thing about him .He has a face for every feeling. This face he wore wasnt that of sadness or heartbreak but of confinement, lost in thought. I sit here now writing this as Draco's head is laid on my lap sleeping. I know Harry is also on this train.Just the thought of my own blood this close to me,makes me feel at home. I have to go we are unloading. I will write more later.

Amor'e

A/N: This is going to be my project..i couldnt finish my last fanfic...the floppy was ruined..but i promise you that this will be a completed one. Oh since this is going to be completed this is my first fanfic so plz be nice! R&R

thanks , Lilac


End file.
